


Annabeth

by Sutoritaimu



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Tumblr Request;Triggers/Warnings: hospital setting, hints of deathRequest: “Could you write something about Conrad from the resident and his patient Annabelle (Annabelle was the little girl from the first episode that Conrad tell Devon about. She's the first patient he lost)” ~ Anon





	Annabeth

Annabeth was one of the first patients that was truly Conrad’s during his first year of residency at Chastain. The first person that he was pretty much solely responsible for. Sure he could seek advice from his senior resident, but generally most of the decisions would be made by Conrad and then ‘looked over and signed off’ by his senior resident. Conrad was already pretty cocky as a resident, feeling that his experience and success rate as an army field medic had set him up a lot better than most of the other residents at Chastain.

Conrad always had a weak spot for children, always felt sorry for them for having to be in the hospital for any kind of illness, especially when they were young. It made him work twice as hard to ensure that they wouldn’t be in the hospital any longer than necessary. Made him work twice as hard to ensure they got the right diagnosis.

What Conrad didn’t expect was the tremendous weight that that responsibility would be on him. What he definitely didn’t expect was for the untimely outcome of young Annabeth. Conrad was no stranger to loss or losing a patient, but this one. This one hit him harder than he could have imagined or expected. He couldn’t help going over the decisions he made. Couldn’t stop going over her charts to see if he had missed anything that could have prevented the outcome. It took a long time for Conrad to get over this loss. But he knew that it was always a possibility, just one he knew would never become easier.


End file.
